I'm not cool enough to think of a clever title
by JuicyPumpkin
Summary: Set in HBP, Harry is obssesing over what Malfoy is doing in the Room of Requirements, his friends are nagging at him about it, and things escalate... R&R my first fanfic ever!Hope you enjoy it! Rater T for some language...and a few other things XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Harry," Ron said, "you seriously need to stop following Malfoy."

"Yeah, you're supposed to be trying to convince Slughorn." Agreed Hermione.

Harry felt his blood start to boil. He had heard this many times before, and he already knew he was supposed to be convincing Slughorn, but why couldn't his friends see that Malfoy was up to something? And he was set on finding out what. Meanwhile, he had to deal with the two people in front of him.

"Look guys, I already know that." Harry snapped.

His friends shared a look.

Hermione said, "Harry, just…forget about Malfoy, will you?"

"Hermione, you make it sound like I'm in love with the guy!"

Ron visibly shuddered at the thought.

"Mate, that thought is just disturbing." Ron said.

Harry looked at his friend, "Yes, I am aware of that, but all I care about right now, is about you two getting off my back about this!"

Hermione smiled kindly at Harry.

"Harry, I understand you're going through a lot of stress-"

"Hermione, stop trying to fucking psychoanalyze me!" Harry shouted, gaining looks from the other Gryffindors in the common room.

"Harry, I'm not _trying_ to do anything other than help you." Hermione retorted.

"Well right now, I don't need your help! I don't need my friends trying to tell me what to do; I get enough of that from Dumbledore!"

At that Harry stormed angrily from the common room and slammed the portrait behind him, to the protests of the Fat Lady.

He was too angry to realize where he was going, but his feet took him down a familiar path. Before he knew it, he was about to reach the corridor that had the Room of Requirements. He stopped when he was about to round the corner.

He pulled his invisibility cloak out of his pocket, and threw it over himself. He rounded the corner to see a little girl holding brass scales standing in the corridor. But he knew well enough to know that it was either Crabbe or Goyle standing there instead of the little girl.

With his temper still high, he pointed his wand at the little girl, and whispered _petrificus totallus_ under his breath. The little girl went still and silently fell to the floor, brass scales still in hand.

It was then that Harry went to stand by the spot in which he knew the door to the Room of Requirements was located.

And he waited.

He didn't have to wait long until he saw the door opening.

His anger still boiling, he pushed the blond figure back into the Room of Requirements, which was currently a large cathedral-like room.

The look on the blonde's face was one of complete bewilderment at being pushed back by an unknown force.

It was then that Harry removed his invisibility cloak.

"Potter? ...What the..?" said Malfoy before the raven-haired boy pushed him against the nearest wall.

"Malfoy, what the fuck have you been doing in this room?" growled Harry.

"I believe that is none of your business pothead, now will you please remove your filthy hands from me?" smirked the pale boy.

Malfoy was only adding fuel to the fire as Harry got more and more angry.

"You think I don't know something's going on? I'm not stupid Malfoy; I'm smart enough to know when you're up to something."

"Look, I don't care about how smart you are or aren't Potter, I just want you to stay out of my bloody business!"

That was when Harry Potter's blood completely boiled over and he acted before thinking. He pushed the other boy against the wall once more, and pressed his lips against the others.

Draco Malfoy's astonishment lasted only a second before he closed his eyes and gave in to the kiss.

Both boys' lips were smoothly moving against each other, and they're bodies pressed together before Draco parted his lips to allow Harry to explore the inside of his mouth. And the kiss deepened.

Harry allowed all his anger and all his stress to leave his body through that one kiss.

And then his brain caught up with him, and he pushed himself away from Malfoy, and the two boys looked at each other for one awkward moment before he turned on his heel and ran out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, it would be full of Drarry!

A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters, it's just that with my work and everything piled up, I don't have much time to write. But I will try to update everyday if that makes up for it! I promise! Cupcakes for everyone! =3

Chapter Two

By the time he reached the common room, Harry was out of breath. When he entered, he received skeptical looks from his friends.

"What happened to you mate?" Ron asked.

"Uhh…. Nothing." Harry replied.

Hermione then said, "What do you mean nothing? Your face is all red, and you look like you just ran a marathon!"

"Look guys, nothing happened, so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone. Now, I'm going to bed." Harry began to stalk off.

"Uh, mate, it's barely five." Ron said quietly.

"Oh…hehe, I knew that, I'm just tired that's all." Harry responded embarrassedly.

Once in his room, Harry threw himself on his four poster bed. His mind was racing, and he couldn't understand what he had done.

…_.Malfoy, I kissed Malfoy? But it's Malfoy! And…he kissed me back? Ughh, what the bloody hell?!_

He needed to tell somebody, he needed someone to tell him what to do. He needed Hermione to tell him what to do. This was ironic, because just today he had yelled at her for trying to instruct him.

Surely this was all a mistake, he didn't need to reason it out, he just needed to go right up to Malfoy and talk it through. They needed to clear it up, because it was a mistake, and neither of them meant to do it, they just got caught in the moment, yeah that's right, just, caught in the moment.

And neither of them had enjoyed it, he was certain of it, because that would just be plain silly…. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter kissing and enjoying it was just too much to even imagine.

And that night was not a peaceful night for Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Why do I have to disclaim what I do not claim in the first place?

A/N: Again, I apologize the chapters are so short, but the plot bunny that magically appeared when I started writing this fic, seems to be late for a very important date…..that, and I had to draw a map of Latin America freehand.

Chapter Three

"Harry, hey, wake up mate."

"G'way" mumbled a sleepy Harry.

"Harry, it's Sunday, and you have two essays due tomorrow, you have to get up!" Insisted an anxious Hermione.

"See 'mione? It's no use." Said Ron

Harry remembered what he had been dreaming about, when he realized that it was something he didn't exactly need to remember. He sat up in bed and looked at his friends.

"Uh, guys, can I ask you something?" asked Harry sheepishly.

"Sure, anything. What's on your mind?" urged Hermione as she sat down on the foot of Harry's bed, and Ron sat on his own.

"Well, let's say, hypothetically, you were really angry and you ran into someone, and they didn't exactly help the situation, so you were entirely pissed, but then, instead of hitting them, you kinda….kissed them?

Ron just looked confused, but Hermione had her famous thoughtful look on her face.

After a few seconds, she said, "Its hypothetical right?"

"Yes" Harry quickly responded.

"Well, I would have to say, that if that were to happen, then it could mean one of two things."

Harry just stared at her for a few seconds, but when she didn't say anything, he asked, "Are you not gonna tell me?"

Hermione smiled kindly, "I will if you tell me who you kissed."

"Wait a second… I thought this was all hypoethical…" mumbled Ron.

"It's hypothetical, not hypoethical Ron. Besides, I have a feeling Harry might be lying.

"Why would I be lying?"

"The real question is, why would you be wondering that?" Hermione responded with a very Slytherin-like smirk.

"I….uh….I don't know all right? I was just thinking how weird that would be, so I asked you… you know what? Forget I even mentioned it." Harry said, looking down at his sheets.

Hermione stared at him for a good 20 seconds before saying, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Harry looked up expectantly.

"If someone where, for some reason, kiss someone else out of nowhere, then it could either mean that they were really mad and weren't thinking straight, or the other thing."

"Yeah, that'd probably be it." Said Harry, relieved to have a reason.

"But," started Hermione, raining on Harry's parade, "if that were the case, then that person would most likely be someone who is always randomly having sexual desires out of nowhere…in other words, a pervert."

"But I'm not a pervert!" Harry protested.

Hermione smirked, "I thought this was all hypothetical?"

Harry's face flushed, "Uh…right, of course…so, what was the other choice?"

"Well," Hermione continued, "if it wasn't the first one, then it _could_ be that the person has a sexual desire for the particular person they kissed."

Harry's mouth dropped open.

"But…..BUT I'M NOT GAY!" yelled Harry.

Ron stared at him wide-eyed, and Hermione smiled hugely.

"Harry kissed a boyy, Harry kissed a boyy" Hermione sing-sang.

"Shut up," said Harry, "I said it was hypothetical!"

"Right." Said Hermione before she stood up and skipped out of the room.

Harry and Ron sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Ron said, "Yeah….well…I have to go do…something I gotta do….yeah." and promptly left the room.

_Gosh, why does Hermione have to be so bloody smart? Ugh, why am I always stuck in these kinds of situations? Being a pervert, or being gay for Draco Malfoy… hmm, being a pervert is starting to sound sort of good right now…_

* * *

(Well there you have it, I hoped you enjoyed it. While I was writing this chapter, I would constantly stop writing, and I would bite my computer (whose name is Bob), yes I am aware I'm weird. Also, I'd like to apologize for not knowing any of the British lingo…or is it called slang,*sigh* kids nowadays xP

Anyways, please tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to be mean about it, I'm an actress, I'm used to criticism.

Oh, and a special thanks to WinterStorrm, for giving me my first review, the next chapter is for you! And I apologize in advanced for its suckyness. Well, I think I've dragged out this authors note as far as an author's note should be dragged out in the world of fanfiction, so I say my goodbye. Until next chapter!)

(P.s. I have abandonment issues, can you tell? Bye)


	4. Chapter 4

I am so so so sorry I haven't updated, its just that…well I really have no excuse, I was watching troy, and then the rest was purely procrastination…my biology teacher would be soooo disappointed , anyways, so this is what I came up with.

Disclaimer: Is my name J.K Rowling? Am I British and insanely rich? Unfortunately, I'm not, so I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

Harry got up, and put on his robes. He headed to the common room, where he met with Ron and Hermione, who was still smiling and shooting him looks. Together they walked to the library and sat at one of the tables in the back.

Harry pulled out his potions essay, and his transfiguration essay.

"Hermione, do you wanna help me on my potions essay?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Ronald, it's rather very easy, if only you'd pay attention during class."

"Well how am I supposed to know what properties the ingredients have in the_ Draught of the Living Dead_ that combined release certain…whatever, the point is I have no recollection of that lesson."

"Maybe if you hadn't been sleeping mate." Smiled Harry.

"Honestly Ronald," sighed Hermione, "how do you expect to pass your N.E.W.T.s if you never pay attention during class?

"Uh…by getting help from you?" offered Ron, who knew, the moment the words left his mouth, that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Well then, if you have been so dependent on me, then I have obviously not been doing my job right, and I believe that from now on, the best thing for everyone involved would be simply let you fair for yourself. That might teach you a lesson or two about paying attention in class." Hermione huffed angrily.

"Well I'm not even supposed to take this class, so what's the point?"

"The point is, that you _are_ taking this class, whether you want to or not, therefore you should give it your best, Ronald."

At this point in the conversation, Harry knew that it was too late to save Ron, so he ignored the glanced his friend kept shooting him, asking for help, and went back to his potions essay, which was about halfway done.

From his peripheral vision, he could still see Hermione scribbling at her paper furiously, and Ron just staring at his own empty paper, on the desk in front of him.

It was a good thing that Madam Pince had intervened, or Ron and Hermione's quarrel would have gone on for much, much longer.

About an hour later, Harry set his potions essay down to dry. He looked at his transfiguration essay, which he hadn't even started, and determined which books he would need to aid him.

"I'll be right back guys; I just need to get some books."

Hermione grunted in recognition, and Ron just looked up at him with a hurt expression at being deserted with Hermione.

_Seriously, Hermione and Ron just need to accept the fact that they are so into each other._

Harry was browsing the selves of a bookcase, when someone rounded the corner and nearly collided into him.

"Oh sorry." Mumbled Harry, then he looked up and saw who it was.

Draco Malfoy was standing before him, looking quite uncomfortable with being there.

_Ok, think, don't panic…..ok breathe! What to do? I am suddenly face to face with that last person I wanted to come face to face with…face…lips….kiss….OH GOD I NEED TO STOP!!!IT'S BLOODY MALFOY!!!Ok...Say something, or else you'll just end up looking like an idiot._

"Uh…hey." Harry mumbled.

Malfoy simply looked down and turned slightly pink in the face.

"Listen," began Harry, "I think we need to talk…"

"About what?" answered Malfoy.

"Well, about, what happen-"

"Look Potter, there's nothing to talk about, nothing happened, I don't know what little idea you got in your ickle brain, but trust me, I have no idea what your referring to when you say 'what happened'" At that Malfoy turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a very flushed Harry in his wake.

Harry returned to the table irritated, and Hermione looked up.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing happened, why would something have happened Hermione, don't just assume things happen, because I assure you, nothing ever happens! Ever!" snapped Harry.

"Um…Ok then" responded a very put out Hermione.

"Besides," continued Harry, "Why would you think something happened?"

"Well, for one, you came back extremely mad, and unless the bookcase somehow offended you, I don't see why that would be, also, you came back blushing, which probably indicates that you ran into someone, most likely a certain someone from yesterday, whom you are intent on not telling us who _he_ is, and besides… you didn't come back with books." Smirked Hermione.

* * *

Well, there you have it folks, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT….don't ask why I put that in capitals, it was an accident but I don't feel like fixing it.

Anyways, I apologize if this chapter seemed sort of rushed **, but it's because I'm not professional like some authors out there, so I don't bother with outlines, I just sort of start typing, and make up to story as I go.

And as I said before, this chappy is dedicated to WinterStorrm, who gave me my first review…and my second, and WinterStorrm, I hoped you enjoyed reading it, cuz its all for you…..and everyone else out there….but still, you just believe what you want to believe!

Well I love you all, people of the earth…especially the Irish ones, I don't mean to discriminate, but Irish people are just awesome.

Anyway enough of my rant, I will see you all next chapter…hopefully

BYE! -JuicyPumpkin


End file.
